Acrylic acid polymer based cleansing compositions are typically processed by first adding an acrylic acid polymer to water. This is followed by adding primary surfactants, a neutralizer, amphoteric and/or nonionic surfactants, conditioning ingredients (including cationic polymers), fragrance, dyes, and preservatives.
These general cleansing compositions based upon such acrylic acid polymers tend to exhibit a slightly hazy or not completely “optically” clear or transparent appearance. In addition, cationic ingredients and polymers, for example, polyquaternium-10, can counteract product clarity in acrylic acid polymer based cleansing formulations.
In addition to aesthetic value, it has been found that consumers' perceptions of beneficial personal cleansing compositions are directly related to the opacity of the product. If a product is intended have a “clear” on-shelf appearance, it has been found that the more transparent or clear a product is, the more people perceive the product to have beneficial qualities. Thus, there is a need in the market for a composition and method of process for an acrylic polymer based personal cleansing composition that contains a cationic polymer, wherein the composition exhibits high transparency properties.